


Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Calum Hood x Reader)

by FindingMyNiche



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Protective Calum Hood, References to Depression, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyNiche/pseuds/FindingMyNiche
Summary: Concept: You’re going through a particularly rough spot with your mental health and Calum is there to help you through it.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Calum Hood x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a repost from my tumblr account)
> 
> I thought of this like a week ago and it wouldn’t leave my head until I wrote it so enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> TW: depressive and anxious thoughts, feelings, and/or behaviors. I don’t know what I should specifically warn so feel free to let me know but proceed with caution if any of this applies to you.  
> Also, these feelings are based on my personal experiences with people I know so if the emotions don’t exactly match your experiences or knowledge please excuse it.
> 
> word count: 888

You felt it coming for days. The storm clouds that often crowded your mind and the pressure settled on your chest that accompanied it. You first felt it 3 days before Calum left, while you and he were cooking. You two were blasting music, working in a near-perfect tandem to get dinner ready when breathing got a little more difficult. You had been living with these feelings, these waves, for a while so you almost knew how to keep it at bay and you tried. It was hard but Calum’s support made it easier, made the battle bearable. He distracted you from your thoughts and it helped you from falling deeper.

Normally, Calum can spot it, the dips in mood, even when you’re insisting that you’re fine

Normally, when all you two do to keep the thoughts at back fails he sits with you for as long as you like, hold you when you need it, even giving you space when that is required.

Normally, Calum takes care of you when you can’t take care of yourself and when he too has to leave for whatever is needed Duke makes sure you're never alone.

Normally, when you feel like a ship lost at sea, Calum tries his best to be your lighthouse.

This time was anything but normal. You and Calum have been together for 3 years now and luckily your bouts occur when he’s home or when he’s coming home. Calum left 7 days ago, with your brain clouded the details are foggy. You know the days only because you force yourself up every day twice a day to feed Duke. 14 feedings equal 7 days.

Your thick curtains no longer had to fight to keep the sunlight out so it was at least 6pm. Somewhere in your brain, you knew Cal would be back soon but you wouldn’t focus on the when. You promised Calum you’d be okay while he was gone, you know you couldn’t promise that but he looked so worried and you knew he had to go.

The house is silent aside from Duke’s soft breaths beside you. The distant sounds of keys colliding with the door shattered the tortured peace of the night. Duke shot awake, standing to shake out his coat, and proceeded to make his way towards the door. You shut your eyes. 

The house is dark save for the light trickling out of the cracked bathroom door, Calum’s footsteps are soft but ever-growing in volume as he approaches. No light barraged your eyelids so you could almost picture the scene unfolding within the house; Cal holding his luggage above the ground, deciding against rolling it to prevent noise. He crept through the house, the darkness hiding the disarray.

The door whined as it was pushed open and it was only a moment later when you felt the slight dip in the mattress behind you. Calum’s warm hand settled on your back, both the familiar weight and heat acted as an anchor, and despite the heaviness of your eyelids, you opened your eyes.

“Hi love, how’re you feeling?” Cal’s voice was light, almost cooing. You wanted to respond but only a mumble came, your mind too tired to form words.

“Have you eaten today?”

You hadn’t. Your day consisted of feeding Duke and crawling back to bed. You did your best to shake your head, an indicator. He seemed to understand and the comfort of his hand disappeared, but Calum returned in minutes. He sat in front of you this time, accompanied with, what looked to be, a sandwich and a bottle of water. He slid those onto the bedside table.

You watched as he changed his clothes and climbed into the bed sitting up against the headboard. He nudged your shoulder, it was a beckon you understood, and you turned over. Your head found solace in his lap, his hand began to smooth down your hair as your eyes fluttered close. The crack of bottle opening sounded above you,

“Come here Y/N,” Calum pulled you up this time, up and into his lap until you were straddling him. He leads the water to your lips, coaxing you to take a sip. You humor him and, for the first time in days, allow the water to wet your throat.

“Can you try and eat for me?” He brought the sandwich to your mouth but your stomach lunged in protest. Shaking your head, you instead lean forward and nuzzle your face into the side of his neck. His scent had always been calming for you, there were no words to describe the smell other than what it reminded you of: home. 

Calum put the sandwich back on the side table, his hands coming to rest on your back rubbing it in a soothing motion. Sleep was calling you back when Cal began to hum, the humming turned to singing and you recognized the tune in no time, “Somewhere Over the Rainbow”.

The song was a source of peace and hope for you. Life may not always be easy. You might have to live with this and the dark clouds, but as Calum’s voice and Duke’s light breathing lulled you to sleep you knew one thing for sure. You knew that despite it all, through it all, you wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
